


A Surprise Visit

by animefan021513



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: As Crowley and Aziraphale were reminiscing, the bookshop's jingling bell sounded, indicating a customer. They both sobered up to see it could be, and to Aziraphale's surprise, the mysterious customer knew Crowley and Crowley knew him. Also...the customer wasn't human, but then...who was he? And how does this lead to a brief visit in Heaven?





	A Surprise Visit

It's been about a month since the little-Apocalypse-that-couldn't and an angel and a demon were enjoying themselves. They sat in the backroom, and began to reminisce about the old times as they drank Aziraphale's 'special occasion' wine. "Do you think we'll ever get tired of celebrating?" Crowley asked as he finished his second glass of wine.

"I don't imagine so." Aziraphale chuckled low as he took a sip of his third glass. "Why, do you want to stop celebrating?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not in particularly!" He laughed out. "Say, Angel...aren't you technically still open? Why are we drinking right now?"

"It's not like anyone comes in here anymore." Aziraphale mentioned as he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure my shop's just become a landmark of sorts. Not a place to actually go inside, but nice to look at and something people mention when giving directions.

"Right...so why did I just hear a bell?" Crowley mentioned as he sat up two seconds after he heard the shop's bell sound, indicating a customer had walked in.

They both quickly sobered up before walking out of the backroom to see who it was. Once they made it to where they could see the customer, who was waiting patiently and silently at the door, looking around, they both noticed this man seemed calm, but also like he was looking for something specific. He had wavy ash blonde hair that brushed against his shoulders, sky blue eyes, freckles across his nose and cheeks, lightly tanned skin, and he was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. His hands were in his pockets when he looked at them and smiled. "Ah, you must be the owner of this bookshop." He politely stated.

"S-Sam!?" Crowley stuttered out as his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was really here in front of him, and he was smiling!

Sam nodded his head with a low chuckle and a fond smile. "Long time no see, Crowley."

When the man said his name, Aziraphale's eyes went wide, and a fraction of a second later, so did Crowley's, but rather than Aziraphale's curiosity and wonder at someone so fondly saying the demon's name, Crowley's eyes were wide with horror and protectiveness. "Y-Yeah, a VERY long time. Why are you here?"

"I'm not here to hurt you..." His eyes glanced over to Aziraphale as he took a hand out of his pocket to wave a hand at the angel. "...or him."

"Somehow...I find that doubtful." Crowley grumbled, but he had to admit, he so desperately wanted it to be true.

"Crowley, who is this man?"

"Not human for starters." He growled low as his defenses put themselves up silently, brick by brick, and the pace was a brick a second.

"A-A-A demon!?"

"Yeah." Crowley nodded. "Also someone I once knew in Heaven."

"Glad to see you remember." He took a step forward, but to both Sam's and Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale stepped in front of Crowley, shutting the windows, pulling down the blinds, locking the door, and basically put the entire shop on lock-down to where no one could see them, and he did so in one fluid miraculous motion while bringing out his snow white wings in a protective manner.

"You will not have him!" He shouted, his voice filled with not a threat, but a promise. An unspoken promise. A promise that he would use all of his wrath against the demon if he should even think about harming or taking Crowley.

"Relax, Aziraphale. I'm truly not here to hurt him."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that!?" He spat, unmoving, and even more determined to protect Crowley.

"Angel..." Crowley sighed out as he calmly placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "...he's not going to leave unless we hear him out, and trust me, you don't want to fight him. Just...let me take care of this okay? You can observe and if anything DOES happen, then you can interfere."

His jaw dropped in disbelief and terror as he looked back at Crowley. "You...you can't be serious!" He didn't want to let Crowley deal with a demon, but the look on his face was stone cold serious, and when Crowley took his glasses off to hang them on the front of his shirt, Aziraphale knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine!" He tucked his wings back in and walked over to one of the bookshelves to allow SOME space.

"Thank you." Crowley nodded as he knew how difficult that was for Aziraphale. Then, he turned his gaze back to Sam. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just want a quick chat with-"

"No. You can't. Not anymore. Why are you here? Why do you look...normal again?"

"Well, when everything was reset...so was I."

"Wait...but...so you're..."

"No." He sighed out through his nose with a regretful look in his eyes. "Although, God did offer it to me. She offered me a station, a new name, and well...everything that comes with it, but I turned Her down." He let out a wry but amused chuckle. "But that's just who I am. Anyway, yeah...it was offered to me, but I turned it down, as I've said. She suspects that Adam doesn't know he had risen a fallen angel, and I told her that I had to agree with her, which let me tell you, that tasted like Holy Water, but...it was good to see Her again. She..." Sam sniffed as a genuine tear fell down from his right eye. "...She hugged me and said She loved me. It shouldn't have felt as wonderful as it had, but...I broke down and sobbed for a week. She just...held me. She then asked me again if I was sure I didn't want back in Heaven, and I told Her if there was anything I learned from Her, it was that there was a balance to maintain. She told me She was proud of me, and that as long as I didn't hurt, corrupt, or personally tempt ANYONE, and as long as I never look for or speak to Adam, that I'm free to roam, but the second I act out, it's back to Hell. I can come and go from Hell as I please, and...my grace is still intact. Well...RE-intact, but yeah. I'm really here. Come, feel it." Same stepped closer with a calm expression as the tear streak was still on his face. He then gently and to Aziraphale's surprise, lovingly grabbed Crowley's hand and placed it over the middle of his chest.

Crowley's eyes widened comically as he let out a relieved, joyful, and astonished laugh. "You...your grace...it's thrumming!"

"Yes, it is!" He nodded frantically as he lovingly gripped Crowley's arm and hand tighter. "However, this isn't for free. I wouldn't accept being able to roam for free. God said that She thought that very honorable of me, and said that She would grant me ONE wish. One that would last ALL of Eternity. One that would last even when this world is no more and She moves on to create a new one."

Crowley took a harsh intake of breath as he quickly took his hand back. "Sam...you're starting to scare me, and considering...well...that's something. What was your wish?"

"I always knew it was you, you know?" He started as he sorrowfully slid his hands back in his pockets. "I knew it was YOU in Hell. I didn't want you to be in with the rest of the Hellish crowd, and so I wanted you to be topside. Make some friends, perhaps find a good woman, maybe create a demonic nephilim...okay...that last part...not so much, but still...I always knew it was you."

"Sam..." Crowley breathed out a shaky breath as his nerves shook with joy, but also SO MUCH sorrow. He had to hold himself up on the table that always had a stack of books on it.

"We were twins, Crowley." He looked up and more tears started to fall with a sad smile. "Do you remember? In Heaven?"

"Wait...twins?" Aziraphale quickly questioned. "There WERE no twins in Heaven. Everyone was created at the same time at different ranks, stations, and forms."

"No...not us." Crowley admitted, which made Aziraphale nearly lose all capability of breathing. "Yes, I remember. Hard not to. We were practically joined at the hip."

"Yeah..." Sam sniffed as he nodded with a widened, but still sorrowful smile. "...we were...weren't we." He quickly wiped away his tears. "Damn these tears!" He laughed out. "But...I'm glad I can cry. I'm glad I can feel. I'm glad that I'm in a right state of mind again. That Adam...he certainly knows how to bend reality. Oh..." Once he was able to looked at Crowley again, Crowley noticed that his sky blue eyes had turned Sapphire blue.

Aziraphale could feel the brotherly love and affection coming off of Crowley in waves...at high tide, and as tears continued to fall from Sam's face, Crowley reached a hand up and wiped them away. "Your eyes always did turn into Sapphires after a good cry."

"Yes, and yours would glow with a brilliant emerald color. Normally, they were a deep forest green."

"Sam..." Crowley croaked out as he took his hand away. "What was the wish you asked of God?"

"That you Rise, too." He said simply, but it came out as a hopeful whimper.

"SAM!" He growled out.

"We BOTH know that you ONLY fell because of ME!" He shouted out past his choked sobs. "It's not RIGHT if I get to be...get to be...THIS!" He shouted the last word as he gestured to his whole body. "AND YOU..." He let out a calming breath, but the anger and hurt still flaring in his eyes like Hellfire.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was trying to figure out just who exactly Sam was in both the demonic sense and the angelic sense. He's never heard of Twin angels before, and there was clearly fond history between the two, and he could feel the overwhelming of love coming off of Sam as well. It matched Crowley's almost exactly.

"And I?" Crowley questioned, obviously trying to calm himself.

"It's not right that I get to be the way I am now...and you still have to be condemned. I would've rather fallen again than accept that."

Crowley shook his head frantically before putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Don't say that! You are in the middle of your _second chance_! I'm in _mine!_ This...being able to be best friends with Aziraphale without the threat of Hell on my back or Heaven on his...this is more than I asked for. I don't have to be discreet anymore, I can go and do whatever I want! If I rise, that gets-"

"No." Sam quickly interrupted with an overjoyed grin. "It doesn't. You still get to stay on Earth. She made an added promise that She wouldn't force you into anything. You're just as free as I am, but...a little freer."

"Y-You're serious?" He squeaked out as his hands immediately dropped from Sam's shoulders.

"Just as serious as Aziraphale over there was when he was pretending to be you. He did excellent, by the way."

"Um...I don't remember anyone who looked remotely like you there, and how do you know about the switch!?" Aziraphale quickly spoke with slight irritation as he just couldn't figure this demon out.

"Oh, I was there, whether even the other demons were aware of it or not. I was there, and if there's one thing I know...both Heaven and Hell, it's my brothers cockiness and aura. You, however, nearly had him BEAT in cockiness!" Sam let out an amused laugh. "Crowley did he tell you what he did?"

"He told me he asked Hell for a rubber duck and Michael for a towel." He answered as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, he did more than that. He made all of Hell absolutely TERRIFIED of you."

"What!?" Crowley scoffed out. "No, I mean, he put on a good show, I'm sure, but..."

"Let me show you." He chuckled lightly as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, bringing them back to the memory. They were now standing in the dank hall where Michael had walked in and out of, but they were close to the tub. "Now, this is just a memory, so you won't get hurt if any splash on you. Just watch the show. The bath hadn't been filled yet."

_Crowley (Aziraphale) was guarded by two demons and his hands were bound with Hellish red ropes. Once he was stopped, he looked up at and directly ahead. "Hey guys. Nice place you got here."_

Crowley could hardly believe his eyes and ears. It was thing to watch Aziraphale practice the snark and sarcasm, it was another thing entirely to witness it.

_"Not for you, it won't be." Hastur practically hissed out through his gravelly voice._

_"Could do with some house plants." Crowley (Aziraphale) spoke as he started to look around. "Maybe a coffee table."_

As Crowley watched this, he realized that Sam was right, and that Aziraphale was snarking them almost better than he ever had, and he exuded confidence. Also, as he watched this, he realized that this is how Aziraphale saw him. This was Aziraphale doing his best impression of him, so this was Aziraphale acting and speaking and being everything he had seen in Crowley, which was apparently a snarking defiant badass so far.

_"Silence!" Beelzebub groaned as well as shouted. "The prisoner shall approach."_

_"Love to." He replied as he walked forward, hands still bound. "So...four of us. Rubber of Bridge? Barbershop Quartet?"  
_

_"The trial of a traitor?" Beelzebub offered._

_"Lord Beelzebub, you are...?" He questioned, trailing off, silently requesting she finish the sentence._

_"I'm the judge." She stated flailing her hands out as if it should've been obvious._

_"And I'm the prosecutor." Hastur added._

_Crowley (Aziraphale) licked his lips nervously, yet in a slow snake like manner as he looked at Dagon. "And so Dagon here is defending me."_

_"Oh, I'm afraid not." She answered snidely. "No, I'm just here in case there's anything you've done that they forgot."_

_"But we built this place for you specially." Beelzebub quickly started as she leaned forward while on her throne. "It shall be your place of trial and it shall be your place of destruction."_

_"Guys..." He started, sarcasm dripping from every syllable as he continued. "...you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble." He looked back and forth at them, a smirk threatening at his features. "What appears to be the problem?"_

_At his question, Hastur immediately started listing off his crimes. It took nearly an hour until he was finished with the worst crime according to Heaven. The murder of a fellow demon. "Creatures of Hell!" Beelzebub shouted. "You have heard the evidence against the demon known as Crowley, what is your verdict?"_

_"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!" They all shouted behind the glass window as Crowley turned around to look at them all_ _._

_"Do you have anything to say before we take our vengeance on you?"_

_He stammered for a moment, but in a way that the real Crowley would've done. "What's it to be? Eternity in the deepest pit?"_

_"Oh, no. We're going to do something even worse. Letting the punishment fit the crime."_

_A ding sounded, an elevator opened, and Michael walked out with a pitcher of Holy Water in hand. "The Archangel Michael." He stated with a slightly but justified confused expression. "That seems...unlikely."_

_"Cooperation with our old enemies." Dagon spat out with a smile, as it WAS one of his Crimes; Cooperating with an angel._

_"Well Wank wings, you brought the stuff?" Hastur questioned in exasperation._

_Michael seemed to be holding her tongue before she answered, "I did. I'll be back to collect it."_

_"Uh No." Hastur quickly spoke as she pushed the pitcher towards him. "I think perhaps you ought to do the honors. I've seen what that stuff can do._

_She immediately started to slowly pour the pitcher until she decided there was enough. "That's Holy Water."_

_"The Holiest. Yes."_

_"Uh, it's not that we don't trust you, Michael, but obviously, we don't trust you. Hastur test it!"_

_Hastur picked up the usher demon, who then started struggling, but then Hastur put him in the Holy Water, incinerating the demon in an instant without even a trace of there ever being one. No black goo, no clothes, nothing. Seemingly satisfied, Beelzebub spoke once more. "Demon Crowley, I sentence you to extinction by Holy Water. Have you anything to say?"_

_"Well, yes, um...this is a new jacket, and I'd hate to ruin it. Do you mind if I take it off?"_

_"It's not like it's going to matter if you have it on or off, but I suppose we can use it as an reminder and example of what happens to Demons that betray Hell." Beelzebub nodded, and the demons released his bindings._

_He took his jacket off, and even went as far as to take off his pants and shoes, leaving him in a black tank top and black boxers. "Right, so...am I diving in, walking in, someone gonna push me in?"_

_"You're going to hover over the tub and lower yourself into the Holy Water." Beelzebub commanded._

_"Right then." He hesitantly moved over to the tub, tilted his head, letting out a snake-ish hiss. "Gonna go, go in style."_

_"Enough talking!" Beelzebub shouted, quickly growing irritated._

_He nodded his head, and did as she told him, lowering himself, and the cackling and maniacal laughter that erupted was quickly silenced within two seconds as they all noticed that Crowley hadn't even so much as sizzled. He then dangled his legs, on the sides of the tub, letting out a content sigh as he looked like a smug cocky bastard. "Ah...nice and warm." He sighed out as he dipped himself further into the tub. "Here, how about you lot try some." He then started to continuously, furiously, and smugly start splashing water out to the window and with every splash a cry of horrified demons sounded and echoed throughout all of Hell. He then just started to sarcastically play with the water. "I don't suppose anywhere in the NINE circles of Hell there's such thing as a rubber duck." He looked out at Beelzebub, Hastur, and Dagon a smug look in his serpent-like eyes. "No?"_

_He started humming as he played with the water. "He's gone native." Beelzebub breathed out in Horror while trying to remain calm. "He isn't one of us...anymore."_

_With that, he started splashing more harshly than before at the window that guarded the other demons. "So..." He started as he brought himself up a bit to directly speak to Beelzebub while staying in the tub. "...You're probably thinking...'If he can do this, I wonder what else he can do.' And VERY very soon, you're all going to get the chance to find out." His low dark voice growing with the smug smile he was starting to wear._

_"He's bluffing!" Hastur challenged foolishly. "We can take him! One demon against the rest of Hell? What's he gonna do?"_

_"Shut it!" Beelzebub ordered. "Get him out of here, this'll cause a riot!" She leapt from her throne to address the other demons. "What are you all looking at? Nothing to SEE! Nothing to see here!" She shouted to the demons behind the glass window that Crowley (Aziraphale) started splashing some more, but with a dash more attitude._

_The elevator sounded, revealing Michael once more with an empty pitcher. "I came to bring back the-" She turned to look at the tub and the color instantly left her entire body. "-Oh, Lord." Her voice shook slightly, which caused the bathing demon to smirk briefly._

_"Michael! Dude! Do us a quick miracle, would you? I need a bath towel." Without hesitation she miracled a towel and gave it to him, her eyes never blinking as she continued to stare at him in shock, confusion, horror, and wonder. He took the towel from her and held it over the tub. "I think...it would be better for everyone if I was left ALONE in the future. Don't you?" Everyone nodded, even Michael. "Right." He grinned with a slight twitch of his nose, before getting out of the tub._

The memory ended, and they were brought back to the bookshop, Crowley's jaw dropped to the floor as he turned to face Aziraphale. "You didn't tell me you singlehandedly terrified ALL OF HELL! Even Beelzebub was practically shaking! Aziraphale! That was amazing! But it begs the questions...just how much of a smug bastard do you think I am? How confident do you think I am? and how much fun did you have being me?"

"Hmm..." He chuckled out with a slight smirk. "...Very, Very, and you have NO IDEA!"

"Apparently!" Crowley chuckled laughed out, but then he remembered who's company he was in. "Sam...I need to tell you...I haven't even told Aziraphale who or WHAT I used to be."

"Wait, you weren't a normal angel?"

"No." Sam snorted out a laugh. "Not at all. We were high up there, but Crowley wanted to be closer to the other angels, the ones that would be closest to Earth, so he asked God to demote him, She did, and I didn't want to be without him, so I asked her to do the same for me, but we weren't normal angels." He calmed himself as he wore a serious expression again. "Brother, please consider it. I came here to deliver that message. All you have to do is say 'I repent' and she'll rise you. You'll have all of your power and status back along with your wings and eyes. Then, you won't be under her jurisdiction and you CERTAINLY will never be under Hell's or even mine. You and Aziraphale will still be on your own side. You'll still get to do whatever you want, even tempt a little I suspect, but you will no longer be fallen."

"There's a catch." Crowley grumbled. "There's always a catch with her."

"Yeah..." Sam hissed out. "...when you say it...the three of us will be brought to Heaven along with the current four Archangels."

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked as he chanced a look at his best friend that went to Hell and back for him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Frankly, Crowley, I'm wondering why you're hesitating. You get to be Risen AND you get to be yourself while STILL being on OUR side?"

"Hmm..." He nodded as he chuckled low. "...you're right. Fine..." He sighed out. "I repent." Immediately at his word, he felt himself shift as they were brought to Heaven. Once there, he looked over his body and noticed that he was wearing his original black robes, his hair was longer and back to it's original jet black color, he brought his wings out and all six of them were in their glorious different arrays of green. He then chanced a look at Aziraphale who was gaping at him.

"A-An Archangel? You were an Archangel?"

"Yeah, and before that, he was a Seraph." Sam smirked, his words nearly causing Aziraphale to faint.

Then, they heard four more people being brought in a the same time that God had entered the room. "S-Samael!?" Michael called out once God was standing next to Crowley, who was standing next to Aziraphale, who was then standing next to Sam.

"Hi, Michael." He grinned

"Aren't you supposed to be in the deepest darkest pit of Hell!?" Gabriel spat. "Looking like a monster, and using the name Lucifer?"

"G-Gabriel..." Uriel started as she frantically beat his arm.

"WHAT!?" He snapped, but then saw where she was pointing. His eyes widened, and he looked about ready to collapse. "R-Raphael?"

"Yup, that's me." Crowley replied, shocking Aziraphale, but he decided to stay quiet for the moment.

"H-How?" Michael stuttered out.

"Well, you tell me, Michael." Crowley began. "How was I able to survive a Holy Water bath? I mean...you're the one that delivered the water."

"No..." Gabriel whispered out. "...you couldn't have fallen! You couldn't have become that...that DEMON! That...Crawley!"

"It's CROWLEY!" Sam, Crowley, and Aziraphale shouted at the same time.

"Whatever, you couldn't have been him."

_**"Raphael did in fact fall, Gabriel."** _God's patient voice calmly stated. _**"He has repented, and although Lucifer was Risen by Adam by accident, I offered him his home once more. He refused me, but that he still didn't want to be the way he is without something to give in return. His one wish. The one thing on Samael's mind. The one thing that he wanted more than anything. The one thing he asked of me...was to Raise Crowley too. As long as Crowley repented, I would do it and he has. He has his rank, station, and powers, but since we're all gathered together like this, I want you all to consider this a direct command from me. Aziraphale and Crowley are not to be harmed. They are not to be bothered. They have been exactly where I've wanted them, doing BEAUTIFULLY, and it angered me greatly when both Heaven and Hell tried to execute them without my approval. I had to hear about Crowley's fate from Lucifer, who had prayed to me that something could be done to insure that Crowley survived his punishment somehow, because he couldn't tell Hell that Crowley was an Archangel once. They would've surely destroyed him instantly. So, they are not to be harmed, bothered, talked to, or talked about...with the exception of Samael. Am I understood?"**_

"YES, LORD!"

_**"Good."**_ She turned to face the three of them with a kind smile. _**"Aziraphale, Crowley, you're free."**_ She waved her hand, bringing Sam, Crowley, and Aziraphale back into the library.

"So..." Sam sighed out with a tear running down his cheek. "...what will you do now, brother?"

"Likely cause mischief while still being myself." Crowley answered calmly as he noticed God returned his clothes and short hair style. "You?"

"I'm going to go back to Hell for a bit. I don't want to be gone for too long. There's already been one rebellion. There doesn't need to be another for a while. Farewell...Raphael."

"You as well, Samael."

Once he was gone, Crowley quickly felt himself being turned around by Aziraphale. "YOU WERE AN ARCHANGEL!? A-A-AND S-SAMAEL WAS IN MY BOOKSHOP!? LUCIFER WAS IN MY BOOKSHOP!? YOU AND HE ARE TWINS!?"

"Oh boy..." Crowley rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "...where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning."

"Alright..." He sighed out. "...you asked for it." He led Aziraphale to the back room, miracled some wine and wine glasses that were already full of wine. "In the beginning..."


End file.
